End of Days
by FranGipani6181
Summary: Arthur turned his back, not wanting Merlin to see the tears that had welled up in his eyes, threatening to break loose. The man who had been there from the beginning wasn't going to be there to support him 'till the end. *Alternate Ending for 5.13*
1. Prologue

**End of Days  
Prologue  
~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer- So I obviously don't own Merlin no matter how much I'd love to and neither no I earn any money from this. This is just for funsies :)**

**Note from the Author- So I thought I'd try my hand at an 'Alternate Ending' fic for the Merlin Series Finale. My broken heart still aches for Merlin, and Collin and Bradley's acting completely drained me of tears; so this was originally meant to soothe my troubles. But somehow it turned into this (I don't know how) and I warn you that this will in NO way make you feel better about what happened in the series finale but I hope that you will read and enjoy anyway. This is just a short Prologue type thing to start with, we will get on with the real happenings in the next chapter. This will probably be about 4 or 5 chapters long. Review at will :)  
~Fran xx**

**P.S. the title is subject to change but I will let you all know if I do before I do so. Also if you have any suggestions for one feel free to let me know! :)**

* * *

Arthur could remember the first day he had met Merlin very clearly. The idiot had defended a servant that the prince had been bullying, then continued to insult Arthur, and challenge him before he even knew he was a prince. Arthur had hated him, but then the boy had saved his life, despite all Arthur had done to him. The reward? Being stuck as the prince's manservant, and if Arthur remembered correctly, neither of them had been completely pleased with the idea.

Though from that day forth Merlin had saved him in more ways than the literal sense of the word. Arthur grew to like him and even call him a friend. He grew fond of his servant's bubbly nature and clumsy coordination that often seemed to get him into trouble. Merlin was always late, he answered back, he told the arrogant prince what he really thought and Arthur, he liked him that way. Though he had never voiced it to Merlin, no matter what he didn't want his friend to change.

The two boys, now men, were like brothers. Merlin had been at Arthurs side in every battle, followed him on countless hunting trips and accompanied him on every quest. Merlin had saved the princes life countless times; Arthur had saved Merlin's just as many. They relied on each other, trusted each other, they were inseparable. Though Arthur had never said it, Merlin was the bravest man he'd ever known; and to Merlin, Arthur was the greatest man he had ever known, though Merlin reassured his friend of this on a weekly basis. Their strong bond was unspoken, but known to both. Everyone knew that to hurt one was to hurt the other; that if you wanted to hurt one you would have to go through the other first. They both knew what they meant to each other but they didn't need to say it. They just knew.

So when Merlin had set out, in perfect order and condition, his King's armour, cloak, swords and anything else that he would need for his journey to Camlan, Arthur was confused. Merlin had never been this organised before. Arthur knew his friend too well not to notice something was up, did he want money? Days off? Arthur enquired of his friend but only got simple no's in reply. He worked out what Merlin really wanted to say before the words had left his friends lips.

Merlin wouldn't be joining him on his journey to Camlan.

The truth hit Arthur like a tonne of bricks. Instantly, painfully and hard. He felt his face pale slightly, but not enough to match Merlin's, whose face was deathly white and clammy. To think that Merlin wasn't going to be there when he rode out to meet possibly his last battle. Well to be honest it was unthinkable. He turned his back not wanting Merlin to see the tears that had welled up in his eyes, threatening to break loose.

The man who had been there from the beginning wasn't going to be there to support him 'till the end.


	2. Chapter 1

**End of Days  
Chapter 1  
~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer- So I obviously don't own Merlin no matter how much I'd love to and neither no I earn any money from this. This is just for funsies :)**

**Note from the Author- This is an 'Alternate Ending' fic for the Merlin Series Finale and will probably be about 4 or 5 chapters long. Thank you to Lawrian, Haliesenka, HakuHunterNatural, MEKK, Aria Saraly, TwilightCharmedFaie, Vuurvlieg, Arwen2712, Here's2tomorrow, That-is-illogical and stardust134 for putting my story on alert and/or putting it on their favourites list :) Please try and leave a review they are really encouraging :)  
~Fran xx**

* * *

Merlin stood at the top of the cliff leaning on the magical staff, the ageing spell he had performed made him look like a wizened old man, making his bones ache, and his muscles stiff. He had donned the disguise of Dragoon before and every time someone would always recognise him; not this time though. Not from up on the cliff. He could see everything from up here, the battle below where his friends were fighting for their lives and for the good of Camelot. He could see Arthur battling his way through the crowds of men.

Then Merlin saw something that made his blood run cold, more of Morgana's men came through the valley towards Arthur and it was the look on Arthur's face (or that he thought he saw) that he realised he would have to do something. He let his power run through his body to the staff and a bolt of lightening hit the group of soldiers. They all were shot back flailing as yells of fright and pain escaped their mouths. Arthur looked up shocked, staring right at him as Merlin did it again and again and again. Until the Camelot knights were the last ones standing, waiting for Arthur's instruction. As if he knew what they needed Arthur sent them back to the camp to get patched up while he would look for any survivors.

Merlin watched as Arthur turned his back just as a loud screech sounded from the sky, all the knights including Arthur looked up at the sound, trying to find the source. Knowing the dragon was there on Morgana's command Merlin shouted out to it in the Dragon tongue, for it to leave and not keep attacking. To the relief of everyone there the dragon then turned and left.

"EMRYS!" Morgana let out a cry of anger and frustration and was about to cast a spell at him when Merlin pointed the staff at her, she was hit with a ball of light and she went flying back hitting her head on a rock with a sickening crunch.

It was then and only then that the knights were able to go back to the camp to get their injuries seen to. Merlin's eyes followed Arthur as he walked around checking for more survivors. He watched his friend as he carefully checked every man for signs of life. Then all of a sudden from the corner of his eye Merlin saw Mordred walking slowly out of the shadows towards Arthur, sword in hand. In an instant Merlin began to scramble down the sloped cliff, ignoring the aches and pains of his Magically wizened body.

Arthur can not die today. Camlan will not be the place known for 'Arthur's last battle'. Merlin did not know how, not yet, but he did know that he had to stop Mordred. That he would defy destiny. All he knew was that Arthur had to live.

When Merlin finally stumbled to the bottom of the cliff it looked like Arthur and Mordred were talking but he could tell when running towards them that Mordred was about to strike, so there was no question of what Merlin should do, get Arthur out of the way of the moving sword. The look of shock on Arthur's face would have been amusing in any other situation, whereas Mordred didn't notice until he had forced his sword into the Warlocks chest instead of Arthur's; the Druid froze in shock, he knew that man to be Emrys, Merlin, that was when the smirk flickered across his face but that was the last thing he felt as the point of Arthur's blade sunk into his heart and the life left his eyes. Merlin looked down at his side and pressed his hand to the wound where there was already blood beginning to seep through, there was only one thought in his head though as his body sank to the ground, I did it, I saved Arthur; not even the agonising pain could rid him of that satisfaction and joy.

~O~O~O~

Arthur looked into Mordred's eyes as their swords met with a clang, each blade forged in a dragons breath, each as fatal as the other. He hated to need to kill Mordred, but he knew he had to, for the sake of Camelot. He lost focus for a second upon hearing a sound, Arthur looked to the side to see Dragoon running towards him a worried look on his face, and in that second that he was distracted Arthur knew Mordred would strike. It was a shock to him though when the old man shoved him out of the way and Mordred's blade sunk into the Warlocks side instead. Regaining his balance Arthur looked at Mordred in anger and not even caring that the man he was avenging was a Sorcerer Arthur plunged his sword at Mordred. It hit him squarely over his heart and the man fell unceremoniously to the ground with a thump.

Arthur knelt down by the wizened old man, who for some reason seemed to be smiling slightly, as if he felt content even though he had a sword wound seeping blood and causing him pain. Arthur looked into the mans familiar looking blue eyes, "Thank you! You saved my life!" Arthur said, studying the mans face. Then suddenly he began to recognise the man as the wrinkles in the skin slowly faded and turned back to a smooth white and clung to the prominent cheek bones. The mans hair shrank back into the head, slowly turning a shiny jet black. The lines around the eyes faded and the eyes became a brighter blue. The person lying in front of him was no longer a wizened old man but a young man who he knew very well.

"Merlin...?" Arthur whispered incredulously. He had no idea what to think.

* * *

**Note from the Author- I know it was a bit short but I hope you enjoyed it anyway...despite the ending. I think that most chapters may be this length anyway but I will see what I can do. Thanks for reding! :) Review at will :)**

**~Fran xx**


	3. Chapter 2

**End of Days  
Chapter 2  
~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer- So I obviously don't own Merlin no matter how much I'd love to and neither no I earn any money from this. This is just for funsies :)**

**Note from the Author- This is an 'Alternate Ending' fic for the Merlin Series Finale and will probably be about 4 or 5 chapters long. Thank you to all of you who have favourited and/or followed my story :) and also thank you to MamzelleHermy, Felicity P, Freya Potter, 04, HakuHunterNatural, TwilightCharmedFaie and the guest for the lovely reviews; you guys are all awesome! Please try and leave a review they are really encouraging :)  
~Fran xx**

**P.S. I wrote this listing to Hans Zimmer's, Time from the Inception soundtrack, on repeat. That piece of Music is so hauntig and sad but also inspirational at the same time. If you haven't heard it you should go look it up. ****I also listened to The Bond of Sacrifice, from the Merlin Series Four Soundtrack.**

* * *

_"Merlin...?" Arthur whispered incredulously. He had no idea what to think._

"No. No, no, no!" Arthur cried out stumbling back a few steps in shock and fear. "You can't be the Sorcerer. That's impossible! You're clumsy...the idiot..." He fumbled over his words "...my best friend...my brother."

"Ar...thur..." Merlin wheezed through the pain, "I'm sor...ry. I lied, betrayed...you. You're my friend, only...only ever helped." Merlin stuttered again, looking pleadingly up into his friends face. Begging for forgiveness.

Arthur opened his mouth to say something then moments later closed it again, he honestly had no idea what to say. _Merlin has lied to me for five years. Five years! I thought he trusted me, I trusted him with everything. I should hate him right now!_

_But why don't I?_

It was then he realised that what ever Merlin had lied about, no matter how big, didn't matter. What did was that Merlin, his closest friend, the man he relied on and trusted was dying. Dying because of Merlin's own loyalty and selflessness, making him put all others before himself. _It should have been me_, thought Arthur. _Mordred wanted to kill me not Merlin. It can't end like this._

That tore Arthur up inside.

Merlin couldn't die. He couldn't leave him. Not Merlin, clumsy Merlin, bubbly Merlin, happy Merlin. But it was true, that same man was now lying in the dust and the dirt, blood seeping from a painful wound and he didn't have long to live. So Arthur didn't know why it was that, when he gently picked up his friend to cradle him in his arms, instead of turning towards the camp and the medical supplies, he walked towards the forrest.

Though Merlin was usually quite light, with his predicament Merlin now felt heavy in Arthur's arms, heart and mind. Slowly the truth of what was going to happen sunk in and with every step closer to the forrest Arthur felt that little bit more broken. With every second that brought him closer to Merlin's imminent death, Arthur's mind became more numb. Trying to block out the truth.  
If there was anything, anything at all, to making him feel better, to cut the emotions out, he would use it but part of him disagreed. It was all his fault, he needed to suffer; his friend was dying because of him and there was nothing he could do.

~O~O~O~

As Merlin felt his face smooth back to look like himself again, he watched as Arthur's face turned from sorrow to shock, then to anger. Merlin was sure that if the sword wound didn't kill him, the twisted look of pain on Arthur's face when he had realised the truth would. The growing pain in his side was nothing compared to pain that came with the possibility of Arthur not forgiving him. They had been through so much together, it couldn't end like that. So Merlin, not knowing anything else he could do, took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Ar...thur...I'm sor...ry. I lied, betrayed...you. You're my friend, only...only ever helped."

Through the haziness in his mind and the throbbing pain from his wound Merlin didn't know if his words had made sense; if they had gone successfully from thought to speech; If Arthur had listened. Merlin kept his eyes on his friend as long as possible, trying to remember every good memory with Arthur, every joke, every laugh, every smile. If Arthur was going to hate him he wanted to remember the best of his relationship with him. The brotherhood, the friendship that had made him feel whole.

Losing all hope Merlin let his eyes slip closed, blocking out the possibility of Arthur's hatred. Letting the darkness dull his pain and and sooth his breaking heart. He didn't mind to die, but dying thinking Arthur hated him was more than he could bear.

Then suddenly out of the dark he felt strong arms lift and cradle him, pulling him close to their body. He didn't need to open his eyes to know it was Arthur. He knew his friend to well. Merlin felt the heavy but careful foot steps, the way that Arthur held him so to minimise Merlin's pain. Merlin's fear of loosing Arthur was all gone, left on the ground where his breaking body had lain. He knew that Arthur wouldn't leave him, that he would be there 'till the end.

A voice then broke the silence, it was Arthur's, but it didn't sound right; more like a broken whisper than that of a confident king. "Hang on there Merlin. You're the closest thing I have to a brother and I couldn't bear to loose you."


	4. Chapter 3

**End of Days  
Chapter 3  
~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer- So I obviously don't own Merlin no matter how much I'd love to and neither no I earn any money from this. This is just for funsies :)**

**Note from the Author- This is an 'Alternate Ending' fic for the Merlin Series Finale and will probably be about 4 or 5 chapters long. Thank you to all my new followers :) also thank you so so much to readernurse, Laughy-Taffy the Grape, TwilightCharmedFaie, m3rwh0l0ck3d, MamzelleHermy and JelloGirl323 for the really sweet reviews; you are all so lovely :) :) Please try and leave a review they are really encouraging :)  
~Fran xx**

* * *

_A voice then broke the silence, it was Arthur's, but it didn't sound right; more like a broken whisper than that of a confident king. "Hang on there Merlin. You're the closest thing I have to a brother and I couldn't bear to loose you."_

~O~O~O~

Gaius bustled about, helping Gwen attend to the wounded and checking each persons face as they entered the tent looking for a sign of Arthur or Merlin. Neither of them had been seen since the battle and he was beginning to worry. Merlin and Arthur; two people he had grown to love as sons. So when Sir Leon entered the tent saying that those were the last men back, he stood and checked with Gwen that it was fine for him to leave before leaving the tent and taking a horse down the track towards the battlefield. A sea of strewn bodies, covering the road. The devastation and death the battle had brought was horrific.

The last Gaius had seen of Merlin was when his ward was disguised as Dragoon and defeating Morgana's men from the top of a cliff. He hated to think, that if Morgana had found Merlin, what she would have done...but he couldn't think like that. Gaius pulled the horse to a stop for a moment to look up to the cliffs where Merlin had stood, hoping that maybe he was there. Not seeing him he brought his eyes back to the road to see something that made his heart stop in his chest.

In the distance Gaius could see the silhouette of a strong looking man holding the body of a smaller one, they seemed to be walking away from him. He knew though, even without being able to see them properly, that it was Arthur and Merlin. Gaius clicked his heels and the chocolate brown horse sped up to a gallop. He had to catch them up, he needed to see what was wrong.

As he reached them he slowed the horse down to a trot and Arthur turned around in shock at the sound. This giving Gaius a perfect view of Merlin. The man was deathly pale, with his eyes half closed, and his head resting against Arthur's chest. There was what looked like a deep sword wound in Merlin's side, it was leaking blood and seemed to have swollen slightly. "Oh Merlin," Gaius let out a strangled whisper, "What have you done now you silly boy? What happened Arthur?"

~O~O~O~

As Arthur reached the forrest with Merlin's body still cradled in his arms he heard the sound of hooves behind him. He whipped around to see Gaius astride a chocolate brown horse, galloping up behind him. The look of shock and sorrow on Gaius's face was heart breaking. The old man saw Merlin as a son and to see someone that close to broken and dying was the worst feeling in the world.

"Oh Merlin, what have you done now you silly boy? What happened Arthur?" Gaius enquired.

Arthur still felt surprised to see the physician but answered anyway, "I will answer all of your questions Gaius, but only once we are in the safety and cover of the trees. I am sorry but I think Merlin needs as little movement as possible so to minimise the pain."

"You are right Arthur, that would be best but in the meantime...sit him up here with me, it will take the strain off your back." Gaius suggested, staring down at his king.

Arthur considered the suggestion for a moment before saying, "I am sorry Gaius but I would like to keep him down here with me. I will worry too much when I can't see him." Arthur waited for Gaius's nod in reply before he spoke again. "You lead the way Gaius, just follow the path until you get to a clearing where we could look after Merlin."

So the King of Camelot with his dying friend and the Court Physician traveled on into the night in silence. Each lost in his own thoughts and worrying about Merlin's fate.

~O~O~O~

"So, Arthur," Gaius asked shortly after they had set up a camp of sorts. Merlin was lying against a large log near the fire, he was unconscious but that was because of the sleeping herbs Gaius had given him. Gaius had now removed Merlins robe (the one he wore as Dragoon), then also his normal blue shirt and red neck-chief (which Arthur had folded neatly into his pocket for when Merlin would need it back when he was well enough to wear it) and wrapped the wound with some cloth he'd had in his medical bag. With his shirt back on Merlin was slowly warming back up but he was still cold. Even with the extra blankets. They would wake him shortly but first Gaius needed some questions answered. First on the list, "What happened to Merlin?"

"Mordred." Arthur replied simply, his voice laced with hate and malice. "He tried to kill me with his sword, but the sorcerer who won the battle for us shoved me out of the way. He got pierced with the sword instead of me. You can imagine my shock when the disguise faded and the Sorcerer turned out to be Merlin? I am sorry Gaius, there was nothing I could do!"

"You know!?" Gaius replied in shock, "...and you've accepted him?"

"How could I not? He is my friend, my brother." Arthur replied solemnly, gazing back to his sleeping friend.

"I am glad that you have, Merlin had waited so long for this moment. You said it was Mordred who stabbed him?" Arthur nodded in reply before Gaius spoke again, "That's not good, not good at all."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked in a panicked voice.

"Arthur I need you to understand, Mordred was a Druid who was in league with Morgana. Morgana befriended the white dragon, meaning that she probably would have forged Mordred's sword in the dragons breath. Just like Excalibur - a sword also forged in the dragons breath - it would submit any person injured with it to a slow and painful death if not killed instantly. If I am right then you are lucky Merlin took the blow for you but it does mean that he has a close and inevitable death."

"You could be wrong Gaius," _please make him be wrong,_ is there any way you can check?" Arthur asked, doing his best to contain the panic and grief that was rising in his chest.

"There is sire," Gaius replied hesitantly, "but I have to use Magic, a spell that will detect any traces of dark or twisted Magic within him." He held his breath, not knowing how Arthur would react.

Arthur didn't even hesitate before replying, "Of course! We need to know Gaius!"

"Thank you sire." Gaius replied before beginning to work the spell, he drew from what little Magic he had and reached out to Merlin. He could feel something there, a mix of Magic, he'd had little knowledge before of the complexity of Merlin's power but now he could feel it all at his fingertips. Suddenly Gaius felt a stabbing pain in his head and he drew himself away.

Arthur noticed something was up with Gaius and put a hand on his arm, for a second he felt the stab of pain that Gaius had just felt before the Physician pulled away from Merlin completely, "What was that Gaius? That stab of pain, would that be how Merlin is feeling? Is he going to be alright?" Came Arthur's steady flow of questions.

Gaius took in a deep breath, "In answer to your first question, I think that pain is what Merlin felt at the time of contact with the sword. The pain for him would be more dull now, but still there." Gaius looked over to Merlin for a moment before turing back to Arthur and answering the second, "I could feel that a piece of Mordred's enchanted sword has snapped of into Merlin's side. It is slowly traveling up towards his heart, leaving a trail of dark Magic in its wake." He stared at Arthur with a sad expression on his face, "I don't think that any amount of Magic would be able to draw it out. As far as I know there is nothing we can do to save him."

It was just as Gaius started his last sentence that Merlin woke up and let out something between a quiet but strangled cough and a groan but was too dazed and in pain to hear what Gaius had said properly. He looked at Gaius who had a concerned look on his face and seemed to be in conversation with Arthur. When Merlin finally moved his gaze to his friend, Arthur looked like he was on the verge of tears, the man looked worried sick. The sleeping draught were still slightly effective so Merlin had no idea what was going. "What did I miss?" He asked probably a little too brightly, trying to ignore the pain in his side. The looks on their faces told him he had said the wrong thing, _what the hell did Gaius say to make Arthur so worked up?_

* * *

**Note from the Author- Thank you all so much for your continued support, you guys are awesome! I found it quite hard to write this chapter so I hope they were both in character. If you have any thoughts let me know. The next chapter should be up soon! :)**

**~Fran**


	5. Chapter 4

**End of Days**  
**Chapter 4**  
**~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer- So I obviously don't own Merlin no matter how much I'd love to and neither no I earn any money from this. This is just for funsies :)**

**Note from the Author- This is an 'Alternate Ending' fic for the Merlin Series Finale and will probably be about 4 or 5 chapters long. Sorry for the later update than usual, I had family commitments yesterday which took up all my time but I hope ou enjoy anyway and I assure you that I will be on scedual for the next chapter. Thank you shell22, Freya Potter, 04, MamzelleHermy, TwilightCharmedFaie, Destinyseeker91, and JelloGirl323 for the lovely reviews; this story has made it to 20 reviews whitchis a record for me with only four chapters so thank you so much for the support. Anywho...on with the story and review at will! :)**  
**~Fran xx**

* * *

_It was just as Gaius started his last sentence that Merlin woke up and let out something between a quiet but strangled cough and a groan but was too dazed and in pain to hear what Gaius had said properly. He looked at Gaius who had a concerned look on his face and seemed to be in conversation with Arthur. When Merlin finally moved his gaze to his friend, Arthur looked like he was on the verge of tears, the man looked worried sick. The sleeping draught was still slightly effective so Merlin had no idea what was going. "What did I miss?" He asked probably a little too brightly, trying to ignore the pain in his side. The looks on their faces told him he had said the wrong thing, what the hell did Gaius say to make Arthur so worked up?_

Merlin watched through hazy eyes as Gaius and Arthur exchanged a look, a look that seemed to decide who would be the bringer of bad news. Merlin groaned again, as a sudden stabbing pain shot through his side, leaving panting for breath. Through his shallow breathing he finally managed to string two words together, "Guys please! Mordred stabbed me with the sword, I saved Arthur, that much I do know but it's just a flesh wound? Patch me up and I'll be right and back to work in a week so why the faces like somebody's dying?" Merlin waited for either of the men to reply but no sound left their mouths. Why won't they answer me? He thought, then he realised...

"Oh...Mordred's sword was cursed wasn't it?" Merlin joined the dots, hence the pained expressions.

"Dragons breath." Gaius filled in, "Merlin..." he began, not knowing how to word what he wanted to say. "Merlin I...we will try everything we can do to save you but I don't think there is any way you can survive this."

"Ahh. I'm dying. Fantastic." Merlin said sarcastically, trying the humour angle to dull the pain in his side.

"That's right Merlin you idiot so if you would be so kind to take this seriously I would be greatly appreciated." Arthur burst out, before storming out of the clearing. Tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

"Arthur!" Merlin and Gaius said in unison, Merlin's tone was reproachful while Gaius seemed to just be calling him back but Arthur ignored them, lost in his own thoughts.

~O~O~O~

Arthur lent his back against a thick trucked tree, lost in his own thoughts. He heard at the back of his mind two voices calling him backbiting he ignored them.

_How could Merlin be so relaxed and joking about his own imminent death?_

_Maybe he is content with saving his life and that was all he cared about right now. Hence the joyful tone._

_Would Merlin be that loyal and selfless though? To sacrifice himself for his friend and then act like everything was fine just to make him feel better._

_Yes. Yes he would._Came the reply in his head.

Arthur sighed, _I can't lose him, nor can he die; Merlin doesn't deserve that for all he's done._

_The Magic though...he has lied to me for so long. Why have I forgiven him?_

_You forgave him because dying! _His other voice replied._ Merlin is your friend, your brother. He guided you so much without you even knowing, he changed you to be a better person, a better man._

_So why would you doubt his loyalties? How could you?_ He asked himself but he couldn't come up with an answer. It was then when he started to pace, long but uneven and slow strides. He was confused. _Magic was evil_, that was what he had been taught, it had been drilled into him since childhood; _but Merlin isn't evil, of that I am sure._

He stopped pacing, I need to talk to him. He was about to go and interrogate Merlin that very second but something held him back.

_You can talk to him about that later but for now work out what you can do to help save him._ He told himself sternly. Then suddenly the sound of Gaius's voice behind him cut through the mess that was his jumbled thoughts. He turned to see a hopeful looking Gaius standing there, he then looked beyond Gaius to Merlin whose face was wracked with guilt an pain.

"Arthur, I think I know a way to save Merlin."

"You what? How?" Arthur asked, his tone was urgent but had a hint of relief.

"There is a place called Avalon." Gaius glanced back at Merlin before finishing. "It is an island that is said to be the place where people, be it the right person, can be healed."

* * *

**Note from the Author- I know I said this would only be about 4-5 chapters...but I was wrong it will probably be a bit more like tenish :P I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**  
**~Fran xx**

**Review Reply for 04 (as I can't seem to reply on the account) - Thanks for the review :) haha you'll have to wait and see. As for Merlin's mortality , I am not sure whether it's one way or the other, though judging by the end of the series finale he is immortal. Still doesn't say how I will end this though ;P**


	6. Chapter 5

**End of Days**  
**Chapter 5**  
**~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer- So I obviously don't own Merlin no matter how much I'd love to and neither no I earn any money from this. This is just for funsies :)**

**Note from the Author- This is an 'Alternate Ending' fic for the Merlin Series Finale and will probably be about 10 chapters long. Thank you MamzelleHermy, TwilightCharmedFaie, Nimueh123, m3rwh0l0ck3d and JelloGirl323 for trhe lovely reviews **** they are really encouraging **** Anywho...on with the story and review at will! :)**  
**~Fran xx**

* * *

_"Arthur, I think I know a way to save Merlin."_

_"You what? How?" Arthur asked, his tone was urgent but had a hint of relief._

_"There is a place called Avalon." Gaius glanced back at Merlin before finishing. "It is an island that is said to be the place where someone, be it the right person, can be healed."_

~O~O~O~

As Gaius entered the courtyard of the Castle of Camelot he slowed the horse he was riding to a stop and tied it up securely at the stables. He had given Arthur the instructions of how to get to the Lake of Avalon but had said not to leave unless necessary because he was going to send someone after them to help. He had then headed back to Camelot to explain to the queen what had happened to Merlin. He walked quickly up the castle steps and into the main corridor. The place was very quiet, making his footsteps echo around the hall. He heard a voice behind him call his name and turned to see Gwen walking towards him with Percival and Gwaine in her wake

"Gaius! Have you heard from Arthur? Is he all right? I haven't seen him since he left for battle, I have been so worried!" Came Gwen's string of frantic sentences, her tone was laced with worry and her fingers were tangled into the skirts of her dress.

"Calm down Milady, Arthur is fine, fine physically at least." Gaius started and was about to begin again when Gwaine cut in.

"What do you mean physically fine at least?" He asked suspiciously, his eyes moving from Gaius to Gwen and then back again.

"Merlin, saved him from Mordred by taking the blow of sword for him. All would be fine but the blade was cursed and so there is no way that Merlin can survive this unless Arthur takes him to the Island of Avalon. So Arthur is fine physically but I believe the imminent loss of his friend is beginning to take its toll on him."

"Oh gosh!" Gwen said putting her hands over her mouth, tears springing from the eyes while Gwaine and Percival shared a worried glance.

"Gwen, I think it would be wise to send someone after them to help get Merlin to Avalon. Under any other circumstance, I don't think they would need it but now with Merlin so weak, with Morgana after their heads I doubt it wise for them to be travelling alone."

"What do you mean? 'Under any other circumstance'?" Percival asked the question everyone was thinking.

Gaius swallowed, he felt nervous as he was not sure how to word what he needed to say and their reactions were vital to Merlins survival. He finally decided to address Gwen, "Milady, do you remember when you saw the Sorcerer win us the battle and you asked if I knew who he was?"

"Yes...?"

"I said I didn't know because at the time Merlin wasn't ready for people to know his secret but now it is almost vital for his survival. Merlin is the Warlock Emrys, known to you as the Sorcerer Dragoon. He had been using his Magic to save Arthur since his first day in Camelot, so please don't be harsh on him." Gaius finished

"I knew the man was hiding something!" Gwaine said gleefully, "But I can understand why he didn't tell any of us."

Percival nodded in agreement, "Merlin and his Magic would have been weakened by the curse on the blade so that is why they will need the extra help. Merlin won't be able to protect Arthur, let alone himself. So you want me and Gwaine to join Arthur in his quest to save Merlin then?" He looked from Gaius to Gwen who looked distraught but seemed to be holding it together.

"I think your right," Gwen replied after a moment's thought, "Ride after them as soon as possible and bring more supplies. After what Merlin has done for us all, truly he deserves much more but for now this will have to do."

"They are in the forest just North of the road through Camlan, Percival I am sure you know of it as you said you were familiar with the area? They are in a clearing just inside the denser lot of trees. There should be a path." Gaius said, relief flooding through his body, they had accepted Merlins Magic without a moment's thought. He watched as the knights nodded and started walking towards the front gates and the stables, Gaius then called after them, "Oh and Percival, Gwaine." He waited until they had turned to face him, "Thank you; thank you for everything."

~O~O~O~

Arthur sat by Merlin, his eyes were closed but Merlin was definitely awake, of that Arthur was sure because every so often Merlin's hand would squeeze his leg as if he was in pain. Arthur would usually have told Merlin to go away if there was even just an indication that he would show any affection towards him, but not now. Merlins already pale skin was slowly turning grey and he had shadows under his eyes from the lack of sleep. The man was tucked underneath a blanket and the fire was blazing near his feet.

Arthur took in a deep breath, he needed to ask, and ask before the help turned up, so he turned his body to face Merlin more and with the slightest hesitation called out to him softly. "Merlin...?" Merlins pained eyes flickered open and he turned his head to face him.

"Arthur?" Came the small reply.

"I need to ask you something, and Merlin...please answer honestly. I feel terrible doing this now but I need to know."

"Ask away." Merlin replied slowly with a slight raised eyebrow.

"You have had Magic since you were born. Why didn't you tell me? You lied to me for 5 years, I thought you trusted me." Arthurs voice sounded hurt and maybe even a little confused but when he looked at the expression on Merlins face he half wished he hadn't asked.

Merlin's face showed a cross between looking upset and slightly amused at the same time. "I do trust you. I trust you completely but had I told you Arthur, you would've chopped my head off." He finished with a groan, clutching at his side.

"You know Merlin my friend? I don't think I would have." He waited for a reply but didn't get one so he asked another question, "How..." he hesitated, "...how powerful are you?"

"Very." Merlin replied simply, "...but I try not to use it to its full extent...if not needed. Some say...some say I'm the greatest sorcerer to ever live. I was born, destined to serve you Arthur and guide you to become the Once and Future King. Everything I have done I've done for you and in anticipation in the kingdom you will build. I believe in you entirely...I always have...I always will." He had put away the pain as much as possible to be able to answer but when he was done he let it back as the effort to ignore it was too much.

"Merlin I...I don't know what to say." Arthur replied he was in total shock. _Merlin can't possibly have all that power, he seems such a clumsy man...but he's not an idiot. He is also the bravest and kindest man I know, I couldn't imagine anyone else worthy of and capable of wielding that amount of power._

"No need Arthur. You being here is enough." Merlin said warmly closing his eyes again and letting his heavy head fall against Arthurs shoulder. It was a mark of how strong their friendship had become that Arthur didn't shrug Merlin's head off the place where it rested on his shoulder; at this, Merlin couldn't help but smile.


	7. Chapter 6

**End of Days**  
**Chapter 6**  
**~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer- So I obviously don't own Merlin no matter how much I'd love to and neither no I earn any money from this. This is just for funsies :)**

**Note from the Author- This is an 'Alternate Ending' fic for the Merlin Series Finale and will probably be about 4 or 5 chapters long. Nimueh123, TheImpossiblePen, Freya Potter, readernurse, TwilightCharmedFaie, JelloGirl323 and 04 for the amazing reviews and also thank you for all the favourites and alets on theis story they are really lovely **** Anywho...on with the story and review at will! :)**  
**~Fran xx**

* * *

"_No need Arthur. You being here is enough." Merlin said warmly closing his eyes again and letting his heavy head fall against Arthur's shoulder. It was a mark of how strong their friendship had become that Arthur didn't shrug Merlin's head off the place where it rested on his shoulder; at this, Merlin couldn't help but smile._

~O~O~O~

Eira hid quietly at the back of the stables listening to Gwaine and Percival talk about where they were going. She knew she needed to get that information to Morgana, Eira hated to lie to Gwaine like that but her loyalties were with Morgana not Camelot and there was nothing that could change that. As she heard them leaving she ran up to her rooms in the castle and wrote a not to Morgana. She would have to wait until it was quieter in the castle before she sent it by crow to the Sorcerer but that wasn't long and then Merlin and Arthur would get the death Morgana and Mordred had wished for.

At nightfall Eira ran up to the tallest tower and sent the note off attached to the crow's leg. With a satisfied smile she waltzed down the stairs to get back to her room but only to meet Sir Leon standing at the bottom, sword in hand and an angry look on his face. "Err...evening Sir Leon." She put on a sweet smile, "What can I help you with?"

"Who did you just send that note to Eira?"

"What are you talking about Sir Leon? I was just looking at the stars over the battlements. It is such a beautiful night out there."

"I don't believe you; I saw you walk up there with the note and heard the crow leaving the window. You have no family outside this Castle so there's no one you need to contact, unless you were plotting against Camelot and are therefore in league with Morgana."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Eira retorted forcefully, hoping that she could convince Sir Leon she was innocent, but the look on his face told her otherwise and she knew he didn't believe her one bit.

"Thank you, that's all I needed, one lie to convince me of your guilt. Guards!" He called and waited for two burly looking guards to turn up before finishing, "Take Eira down to the dungeons and guard the cell until I arrive with the Queen. We need to question her."

"Of course." Replied one of the guards before he pulled the struggling Eira's arms behind her back and walked her towards the dungeons.

Sir Leon then headed towards the royal chambers. He was frustrated; _why couldn't I have seen it before? She was the only survivor from her village and the amount of questions she was always asking Gwaine. There is a very high chance that she is a traitor and I let her send word to someone – who is probably Morgana – where we just send Gwaine and Percival to. I basically just signed over their death warrant._

Before he knew it he was at the royal chambers and knocking on the door. "You're Majesty, I know it is late but I need to speak to you on a matter of importance."

"Come in Leon," came the reply, "And I thought I told you to call me Gwen!"

Leon pushed the door open to reveal Gwen sitting at her desk, a pile of important looking papers stacked in front of her. "Ok then, Gwen, I have uncovered a traitor. Eira, the girl tat Gwaine saved. I caught her sending a message to someone, and I think it was probably Morgana."

"Really?" Gwen said thoughtfully, "And you think we should question her?"

"Yes, if there is a possibility that she is a traitor she should be punished for her crimes." Leon replied

"You're right, where is she?"

"The dungeons, come with me. We should do this as soon as possible."

Minutes later they were standing outside Eira's cell, "Eira." Gwen greeted her with an icy glare.

"You're Majesty."

"Sir Leon says he caught you sending a message via a crow to someone outside the castle. Who did you send that message to?" Gwen asked, her glare not faltering.

"You know I have realised that there is no point in lying now as she will already have the message and by morning Sir Gwaine, Sir Percival, King Arthur and Merlin will all be dead and then soon enough the whole of Camelot will fall." A sly grin spread over her face as she replied, relishing in the power the knowledge she had gave her.

"Who did you send it too?" Sir Leon growled.

"I sent the message to Morgana, it will tell her where Arthur and Merlin are now and which direction they'll be heading. You can't stop her now, she'll be on her way there and no amount of knights will be able to bring her down." She let out a cruel laugh, "You know it's so sweet that you think executing me will save them. I played my part in this and Morgana won't come back for me but I am glad that it worked. Right now you My Queenare growing weaker with worry over your husband and friends; by tomorrow Camelot will have no King, Morgana will be able to take her place as Queen and you Gwen will be back as a serving girl where you belong." Eira smirked at the look of worry on both their faces, there was nothing they could do to save their King now.

"Well, that's enough of that." Sir Leon said abruptly, guiding the Queen away from the cell.

Gwen nodded and allowed herself to be steered up the stairs to the dungeons, "She will be executed at dawn."

~O~O~O~

Gwaine and Percival followed the road past Camlan to the North until they reached the forest, here they paused and debated which would be the best way in. It was dark by then and the path looked ominous and somewhat gloomy but the knights rode on through the dimly lit maze of trees. They could tell it would not be long before they reached the clearing but were still wary of how dark it was getting and how they would soon need to stop for fear of getting lost. If that happened then they would never find them.

Then suddenly out of the gloom they saw the clearing but the sight they met there turned any rational thought to the backs of their minds. In the middle of the clearing lay Merlin against a thick log. He was facing them but had his eyes closed and was muttering something in a strange language. In front of him stood Arthur, he was in a protective stance but the knights didn't work out why until they saw Morgana slip out of the shadows and into the firelight. With a flick of her wrist Morgana flung Arthur to the side like he were a rag doll, leaving him sprawled against the foot of a roughly rooted tree. Morgana then proceeded to walk over to Merlin; it was then that the knights reacted. They jumped quietly off their horses and walked stealthily around the side of the clearing. They didn't know what to do but they knew they had to do something.

* * *

**Note from the Author- So I not used to writing from the point of view of Sir Leon or Eira so I hope I did an ok job of it :) The next chapter will be up soon :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**End of Days**  
**Chapter 7**  
**~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer- So I obviously don't own Merlin no matter how much I'd love to and neither no I earn any money from this. This is just for funsies :)**

**Note from the Author- This is an 'Alternate Ending' fic for the Merlin Series Finale and will probably be about 10 chapters long. Thank you to MoonlitIvy, readernurse, rmatri540, JelloGirl323, onyx12, TheImpossiblePen, Januscars, Rotashark and lyndaflpn for the amazing reviews; you guys a so sweet and encouraging **** Also thanks to everyone who has added this story to their favourites or alerts. Anywho...on with the story and review at will! :)**  
**~Fran xx**

* * *

_Then suddenly out of the gloom they saw the clearing but the sight they met there turned any rational thought to the backs of their minds. In the middle of the clearing lay Merlin against a thick log. He was facing them but had his eyes closed and was muttering something in a strange language. In front of him stood Arthur, he was in a protective stance but the knights didn't work out why until they saw Morgana slip out of the shadows and into the firelight. With a flick of her wrist Morgana flung Arthur to the side like he were a rag doll, leaving him sprawled against the foot of a roughly rooted tree. Morgana then proceeded to walk over to Merlin; it was then that the knights reacted. They jumped quietly off their horses and walked stealthily around the side of the clearing. They didn't know what to do but they knew they had to do something._

~O~O~O~

"Here Merlin, drink this." Arthur tipped the spoon of soup between Merlin lips and watched as the injured man swallowed. Arthur had just finished changing the bandages on his friends wound and the skin around it was not only swelled slightly but a bruise had spread all the way up Merlin's side, travelling towards his heart. Arthur was getting really worried as it seemed that Merlin didn't have long to live but he knew Merlin was a fighter and he wouldn't give up. He had been reluctant to move Merlin as any movement caused the man great pain but he would have to soon, or they wouldn't make it to Avalon in time.

"Thank you Arth...hur." Merlin groaned, "But why are you doing this? I am a servant...you...you are...the king. You should be making sure your kingdom is ok." He moved his gaze up to Arthurs face and was shocked by the horrified look his friend was giving him.

Arthur gave his friend another mouthful of soup to stop him from interrupting, "Merlin. Listen to me. Why would I not be doing this? To hell with status! You are my friend, and you are wounded, I will do everything in my power to make you better again. The Kingdom will be fine without me, but you won't."

"Arthur I...thank you. You have no idea... no idea what it means to me to hear you say that."

"No Merlin, I think I do."

"Oh, how sweet." Came a familiar voice from the shadows, "How sad, dear brother, that just as you were able to speak openly of your friendship with Merlin, he is going to die soon." The voice had a sarcastic tone that put both Merlin and Arthur on edge.

"Morgana." Arthur spat angrily, he stood up in a protective stance with his back to Merlin.

Morgana smirked and stepped out of the shadows, "I'll warn you that there is nothing you can do to stop me from killing you and Merlin and completely destroying Camelot."

"Maybe, but that won't stop me from trying." Arthur said threateningly, drawing Excalibur from his belt.

Morgana laughed mirthlessly, "So you honestly think you can stop me?"

"If you harm him...Morgana!" Merlin groaned, glaring up at his enemy.

"Honestly Merlin, you're not exactly in the position to make threats." She took a step towards them but found Arthur's sword pointing in her face. "Sword forged in a Dragon's breath, you'll suffer nasty and painful death. I would feel sorry for you but you have thwarted my plans too many times Emrys for me to care for you at all anymore."

"Leave him alone Morgana. It's me you want; I'm the one you need to kill for the crown."

"You're right Arthur, but I'll deal with you later." She gave her wrist a flick and Arthur flew through the air hitting his head on a tree. Morgana's face spread into a satisfied grin as she turned to Merlin.

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled out, his fear and worry cutting through the pain. "I did warn you that you would regret it if you hurt him Morgana. You can't keep going on like this. I...I am so sorry for what you have become Morgana, as it is all my fault but I can't allow you to keep killing like this. Your hatred is too strong."

Morgana's smirk then faltered as two strong arms on either side of her held her still; she could see from the corner of her eye two knights of Camelot holding her there. Before Morgana could react Merlin used what little Magical energy he had left to manoeuvre Excalibur to fly straight into Morgana's heart. The Witch took in a sharp breath as it pierced her body but seconds later she fell limp, letting out her last breath. Percival lowered her to the ground as Gwaine ran over to Arthur and helped him over to Merlin who had now let his head flop back onto the log, his eyes closed.

"Gwaine, Percival...thank you." Arthur's voice wobbled as he spoke. "Where's Morgana?"

"No worries mate," Gwaine replied gruffly as Percival nodded in agreement.

"Merlin killed her, used his Magic to propel Excalibur into her chest." Percival glanced worryingly over at Merlin, "I think he's used what little energy he had left though."

Hearing this pulled Arthur straight out of the bleary feeling that had overcome him when he had hit his head. "Merlin what?" Arthur scrambled over to his friend; he put a hand on his cold cheek, "Merlin!" He exclaimed, trying to wake him up. He slapped his face softly, and then tried again, "Merlin!" Arthur shared a panicked look with Percival and Gwaine before shaking Merlin's shoulders, "Merlin wake up you idiot! MERLIN!"


	9. Chapter 8

**End of Days**  
**Chapter 8**  
**~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer- So I obviously don't own Merlin no matter how much I'd love to and neither no I earn any money from this. This is just for funsies :)**

**Note from the Author- This is an 'Alternate Ending' fic for the Merlin Series Finale and will probably be about 10 chapters long. Thank you to readernurse, TwilightCharmedFaie, rmatri540, JelloGirl323 and Destinyseeker91 for the amazing and really encouraging reviews :) This chapter is a little longer than the rest but anywho...on with the story and review at will! :)**  
**~Fran xx**

* * *

_Hearing this pulled Arthur straight out of the bleary feeling that had overcome him when he had hit his head. "Merlin what?" Arthur scrambled over to his friend; he put a hand on his cold cheek, "Merlin!" He exclaimed, trying to wake him up. He slapped his face softly, and then tried again, "Merlin!" Arthur shared a panicked look with Percival and Gwaine before shaking Merlin's shoulders, "Merlin wake up you idiot! MERLIN!"_

~O~O~O~

Arthur paced the ground in front of the unconscious Merlin, he had spent the last couple of minutes trying to wake his friend up from his deathlike state, but nothing he tried worked. Every few seconds Arthur would spare a glance over to Morgana, they had closed her wide eyes but somehow the shock and anger was still etched on her face. Gwaine and Percival were digging her grave, though Morgana had turned evil, she was still Arthur's sister and she deserved to be laid to rest. Occasionally Merlin would let out a small whimper or a groan and all three men would look over at him to see if he was awake but Merlin's eyes never opened.

Once Morgana had been buried Arthur began to pack up their things, "I think we should keep going, I know Merlin still probably isn't stable enough to travel but we have wasted enough time if we want to reach Avalon in time."

"I agree Arthur, but how are we to do this? We have only two horses?" Percival asked but then promptly answered his own question. "Unless Arthur, you take Merlin on one and Gwaine and I will swap whose riding the other or walking.

"Sounds fine to me!" Gwaine said somewhat reluctantly.

"Thank you. Both of you." Arthur said, his eyes moving from one to the other.

"That's all right mate, let's get on the road shall we?"

So the three men with Merlin travelled on through the forest, the sun was slowly rising now and even in the shade of the trees it was quite warm yet Merlin stayed cold as ice. Arthur had covered him with blankets but there was still very little warmth in the skinny man's body. As it neared lunch time, Arthur heard Merlin groan; it was louder than before and thus caused Arthur to look down to where Merlins head was rested against his chest. His friends eyes were open, but they were losing their usual bright blue and his eyelids drooped. "Merlin!" Arthur whispered, his lips twitching up in the ghost of a smile.

"Arth...hur...water...please..." Merlin croaked moving his eyes to focus on Arthurs face.

"Guys, stop!" Arthur called to man who was a little in front, leading Percival on the horse, "Merlin's woken up."

Gwaine spun round as Percival slowed the horse to a stop, both stared up at Merlin. "There is a spot just up here where we can stop." Percival replied, "Come on!"

"Can you wait a couple of minutes Merlin, and then you can lie down?" Arthur asked his friend and waited to the slow nod before saying, "Ride on."

Minutes later they arrived at a small clearing and Merlin was lifted from the horse to the soft dirt ground. They sat him up against a log and Arthur now knelt by him, Water Skin in hand and giving Merlin small sips as to not make him choke. Still feeding Merlin the water Arthur turned to Percival, "It's a miracle you and Gwaine got here when you did, if you'd come any later Morgana would have been able to follow through with her plans. Did Gaius send you? Do you know how Morgana found us?" He lowered the Water Skin from Merlins mouth and settled his friends head against his chest again.

"Exactly, but we were almost too late! I wouldn't like to think of what would have happened if we were." Percival replied, he looked relieved, relieved to see two of his closest friends weren't dead even though one was very much on his way.

"Gaius arrived at Camelot and Gwen, me and Percy here bumped into him in the corridor. He talked to Gwen and they sent us off straight away. We left as soon as possible."

"Guinevere sent you? Is she ok?" Arthur asked franticly looking from one knight to the other; he was just as worried about his wife as he was Merlin as he hadn't seen or heard from her since the battle.

"Don't worry Arthur, she is fine, but she is very worried about you and Merlin. Sir Leon is helping her run things until you arrive home with Merlin." Percival replied studying his friends face before saying abruptly, "Gwaine, we should go and collect some firewood for tonight and try and find a stream to fill these from." Gwaine looked like he was about to protest but Percival gave him a pointed look that clearly said _I need to talk to you_.

"Of course mate, we'll be back Arthur." Gwaine hastily replied as he interpreted Percival's expression.

"Ok, see you soon." Arthur replied before hurriedly turning his attention back to Merlin.

Percival waited until he and Gwaine were completely out of earshot before stopping and turning to his shorter friend, "Gwaine, I think that we should go back to Camelot."

Gwaine looked at him like he was mad, "You think what Percy?"

I have a feeling that Merlin won't make it, and even if Arthur does get Merlin to Avalon, he won't be able to go with him. They have known each other for five years and done everything together, I think we should let them have Merlin's last moments together. Just them two."

"Percival we were sent after them to protect them," Gwaine said incredulously, "They would have died if we hadn't been there when Morgana turned up, what if something like that happens again? Hmmm?" Gwaine raised an eyebrow, "Arthur is emotionally unstable and as for Merlin, he is injured and any use of Magic renders him unconscious! If someone were to turn up..."

"If." Percival repeated, "If someone were to turn up. These woods are in the middle of nowhere; also Morgana and Mordred are dead so there aren't any sorcerers after their lives."

Gwaine thought for a moment, "I guess you're right, also Gwen will be worried. We will leave them a horse and all the supplies. It will take us a day and a half at the most to get back at full speed. We won't need too much."

"Right then, we probably should get some fire wood and water before we go back though," Percival chuckled lightly, "That was what we left for..." Gwaine nodded in reply and then both men set about collecting firewood.

~O~O~O~

Arthur pulled the blanket tighter around Merlins shoulders, the injured man was sitting up now as Arthur tipped the water into Merlin's mouth. "How long do you think we have to go?" Arthur asked Merlin once he had swallowed the water.

"Day and...a half at least." Merlin replied slowly, "Arthur I...I don't think I can make it. I just wanted to say that I am sorry. Sorry I lied, that I couldn't...couldn't find it in myself to...to...to trust you with that...secret. I need to say g..." Merlin started but Arthur cut him off with a growl.

"Merlin I forgave you ages ago. There is no need to apologise." Arthur sighed, looking into his friends eyes, "You are not saying goodbye, and you are certainly not dying Merlin." Arthur bit back the tears that threatened to break loose. "I forbid it!"

"When have I ever done what you say?" Merlin tried to joke though he knew it wasn't the time.

"Merlin! You will make it, I know you will."

"Arthur, if I don't though," Merlin groaned again, "Tell my mother...tell her I love her...and that I'm sorry."

"Of course Merlin but I know that you are going to make it!" Arthur replied forcefully, basically trying to convince himself as much as Merlin. _No you can't think like that, _the voice in his head yelled, _He. Will. Make it. There is no way that I will let anything else happen to him. Nothing bad can ever happen to him. Merlin is invincible._

_Isn't he?_

Then suddenly the sound of crunching feet behind him pulled him out of his thoughts and he heard Percivals voice behind him. He turned to see Percival and Gwaine returning laydened with firewood and two full Water Skins. Arthur quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and looked up, "You were back a little later than we thought..." He tried to cover up for his emotions but he knew there was no way his friends were fools.

"The water was further away then we guessed and also we needed to talk," Percival looked to Gwaine who nodded, "We have decided that we need to go back to Camelot. There isn't far to go and Morgana is gone so no harm can befall you that will be too life threatening. Gwen will want to know that you are ok Arthur and that you and Merlin are close to your goal."

"I am sure you understand mate," Gwaine looked at Arthur who had now stood up, judging by his expression he understood. "We can leave you a horse but we will need the other to get back."

"That is fine and thank you so much, for everything. Here I'll help you pack up the saddlebags."

"No stop!" Merlin croaked out, looking from Gwaine to Percival. "Take both horses, I know a way Arthur and I can get there. It's faster than horses."

"Merlin what are you talking about?" Arthur asked incredulously, thinking that possibly the poison was now getting to his friends head.

"Trust me."

Arthur looked into his friends pained eyes; Merlin looked so serious, so sure of what he was saying. So for the first time in his life Arthur trusted Merlins judgement without question... "Ok then, Percival, Gwaine, take both the horses." ...and for Arthur that was the comforting feeling in the world.

Soon enough Gwaine and Percival had said their goodbyes and were on their way back to Camelot. "So Merlin, you have a way to get us to Avalon?"

"Yes." Merlin replied simply, ignoring the pain that was firing up his side, making it almost impossible to speak.

"Then how?" Arthur asked as he put a hand on Merlin's arm.

Then suddenly Merlin's pained voice broke the silence but it didn't sound at all like Merlin. The low guttural voice was filled with agony and speaking words he did not understand. If he hadn't seen Merlin's mouth move he wouldn't have though it was Merlin at all.

"O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!"

* * *

**Note from the Author- Hehe...bit of a cliff hanger there but not much :P I hope you enjoyed :) Also I have a question to pose to you all: I was thinking of writing another Merlin FanFiction when I have finished this one in the form of a Modern AU Romantic Comedy. I was just wondering if any of you guys would be interested in reading it say I did write it? :) I will probably try writing it anyway but I was looking for some thought on the matter... :) Enjoy your weekend :)**  
**~Fran xx**


	10. Chapter 9

**End of Days**  
**Chapter 9**  
**~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer- So I obviously don't own Merlin no matter how much I'd love to and neither no I earn any money from this. This is just for funsies :)**

**Note from the Author- This is an 'Alternate Ending' fic for the Merlin Series Finale. ****and will probably be about 10 chapters long**. Thankyou to anita4869, 04, shell22, m3rwh0l0ck3d, Rotashark, TwilightCharmedFaie and JelloGirl323 for the amazing and encouraging reviews, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! Anywho...on with the story and review at will! :)  
**~Fran xx**

* * *

_Then suddenly Merlin's pained voice broke the silence but it didn't sound at all like Merlin. The low guttural voice was filled with agony and speaking words he did not understand. If he hadn't seen Merlin's mouth move Arthur wouldn't have though it was Merlin at all._

_"O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!"_

There was a few moments of silence only poked at by Merlin's occasional harsh panting and then later broken by Arthur's confused but also slightly scared sounding voice, "Merlin...what the hell was that?"

Merlin grimaced, how do I explain this without completely knocking down the bridge Arthur and I have already built over to Magic. "Do you remember the quest we went on to...to find Balinor. The Dragonlord."

"Yes..." Arthur replied slowly, not liking where this conversation at all.

"Balinor was my father, so...so when he d...died, the power of the Dragonlord was passed to me."

"Balinor was your father?! Oh I am so sorry Merlin!" Arthur replied before a wash of guilt flowed through him 'One thing I tell all my young knights Merlin, no man is worth your tears.' "I told you to..." Then he stopped, Merlin didn't need to hear that again and it certainly wasn't true, Merlin is definitely worth my tears. "...I was an arrogant Prince then, a Prat and I shouldn't have said..."

"Arthur it's fine, well it's not, but...but it doesn't matter now. What I am trying to say is...is that I, as a Dragonlord I can control the Dragons."

"But there are no...oh..."

"I couldn't kill him, even after all he had done. Kilgarrah my Kin! So I banished him from Camelot but he comes to help me occasionally when I call."

"The Great Dragons not dead?" Arthur stated, "You called him to us so we can get to Avalon in time?" He asked his friend.

"Yes, and we need..." He groaned, clutching a hand to his side, "to move in to another clearing. This area is far too small for him to land."

"You think that there is a clearing up ahead?" Arthur asked, and not even bothering to consult his friend Arthur lifted Merlin into his arms.

"I know so, you just need to follow the path...and I can walk you know."

"I know, but it is too painful for you and this will be much quicker." Arthur began to jog down the track, but trying to not jolt Merlin too much. _We are so close, if Merlin dies now..._

Finally they reached the huge clearing on the edge of the cliff, it was mid afternoon by now and there was a mist growing over the lake, only just constricting the view of the island. Now Arthur knew why they would need Kilgarrah to take them down to the shore of the lake, the clearing they had chosen finished in a steep and rocky decline that would have been hellish to get down. Arthur knelt to the ground and lay Merlin so that he was almost sitting in his lap, there was nothing in the clearing so Arthur's body would have to make do. Arthur had taken his armor of ages ago so it was easier for him to move and more comfy for Merlin if he needed to lean against Arthur. Both men had their eyes to the sky, neither knew which direction the Dragon would come from but that didn't stop them from trying.

Not knowing whether Kilgarrah had heard or not he called for him again but his voice had none of the volume or power it had the last time he had called. It was nothing short of a croak that seemed to make Merlin's body shake, "O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!" But it was that amount of energy that was keeping Merlin's body from completely shutting down and so as soon as Merlin had finished the last word he let his body fall limp and his eyes slip closed. He was alive but only just.

"Merlin, where is he, the Great Dragon? Merlin?" Arthur said frantically, he looked down to see his friends eyes closed and Arthur's heart skipped a beat. "Merlin!" Merlin please don't be dead, please don't be dead. Please. Just. Don't. Be. Dead. Arthur felt for his friends pulse, it was still there but only just, Merlin's breathing became even more shallow.

"Arthur, I'm here, like I always have, like I always will be. By your side." Merlin coughed again as he tried to take a breath but found it harder than it should have been. "Arthur...I don't have much time, I can feel myself slipping."

"Merlin, don't you dare leave me!"

"It's...it's too late Arthur...he's too late. Don't try lift me, we won't...we won't get there. Just...just hold me." Merlin's breathing became even more staggered as he sunk into Arthur's embrace.

"Merlin you can't go. What will I do without my idiot of a friend to get me out of trouble? Hmmm?" Arthur's voice hitched in his slight panic. "I am not going to lose you."

"Arthur there is nothing you can do to save me." Merlin groaned, "You have done enough...just being...here." He smiled weakly at his friend.

"Merlin please..." Arthur pleaded, "You can't..."

"Arthur g..."

"You are not going to say goodbye my friend. It's not your time, not yet." Arthur cut him off, letting his hand fold over Merlin's which was clutched at his wound. He pulled the other around his friends shoulder, supporting his weight.

"But Arthur I..." Merlin then groaned as he felt his eyes slip closed.

"Merlin!" Arthur cried out as he watched Merlin's eye lids flutter closed but then Merlin's eyes opened again as Arthur moved the hand on his shoulder to his cheek, there was something he needed to say."Merlin, everything you've done, I know now, you've done for me, for Camelot, for the Kingdom you helped me build."

"You...you could've done it without me!" Merlin tried to joke but then he faltered as he let out a bone wracking cough.

"Maybe..." Arthur gave him a sad smile, "I won't to say something I've never said to you before..." He swallowed, looking into Merlin's pained eyes, "Thank you." He finished before Merlin's slid closed again, a ghost of a smile still etched onto his stone-like features. "Merlin?" Arthur whispered, "Merlin!" Merlin's eyelids slid up again and Merlin focused on Arthur's face one last time before his eyes flickered closed and Merlin knew no more.

"Merlin? No...MERLIN!" An agonized cry was wrenched from his lips as he clutched his friend's motionless body to his chest. "ARHHH!" Arthur screamed to the skies. _He can't be dead. He can't be dead. _Played the constant mantra in his head. _He. Can't. Be. Dead._

But he is.

Merlin's gone. Gone forever. I will never see him smile again. Never hear his advice. He is gone, and there is nothing I can do.

That was when the tears came. Hot, thick and fast down his cheeks, soaking into the material of Merlin's shirt. "No, no, no, no." Arthur muttered into Merlin's shoulder. He slowly moved so to lie Merlin down on the ground; Merlin's body fell limply with a soft flump. Arthur knelt beside him and pressed his forehead to Merlin's as if that small physical act would bring his friend back to him. Then suddenly he heard the sound of wings behind him, Arthur turned to see the Great Dragon land behind him. Then out of nowhere came a flare of anger of which he had never felt before, he pulled himself angrily to his feet and faced the Dragon. "Kilgarrah! Couldn't you have come earlier! Merlin was your kin. He needed you and you weren't there!" He yelled up at the huge dragon.

"Young King there would have been nothing I could have done." Kilgarrah replied slowly in his voice that was croaky with age. "It was you who was destined to die at Mordred's hand in the battle of Camlan. Though he shouldn't have Merlin changed defied destiny and took your place. There would have been nothing I could have done to save him."

"You could have come earlier and got us to Avalon quicker!" Arthur replied heatedly.

"I came as soon as I heard; in Merlin's weakened state I only just heard his call. I can take you both to Avalon as they may still be able to help. Here." Without even waiting for permission Kilgarrah scooped up the King and then Merlin, so that Merlin was lying across Arthur's lap, and then took off towards the island.

Finally Kilgarrah reached the bank of the lake that housed the Island of Avalon; he let them down softly onto the grass and stood back a few steps. He watched as Arthur scrambled to lift Merlin's limp body into his arms before speaking, "Arthur there is nothing you can do, only the people of Avalon can help his now, if at all."

"I've got to try! He's my friend! I can't lose him!" Arthur cried out, tears welling up in his eyes again. "I can't. I failed him.

"No young King, you have not." Kilgarrah countered, "He did everything he could to keep you alive while you did everything to keep him alive. One of you would always have to lose the other, but who that would be comes from the decisions you both made throughout your lives."

"But I can't lose him; he is my friend…my brother." Arthur replied hopelessly, casting his eyes to the lifeless body in his arms.

"Merlin is not just a Warlock, he is Emrys, the most powerful Warlock the world has ever seen. So not lose hope young King for when Albion's need is greatest Merlin will rise again." With that Kilgarrah bent his knees and took off through the clouds.

~O~O~O~

Arthur stood at the edge of the lake knee deep in the water; there was a boat that he had lain Merlin's body to rest in for his journey to Avalon. He hadn't spoken a word as he had worked and the tears had subsided but his heart ached for his friend; a loss that could never be replaced. Even Kilgarrah's words couldn't be a comfort and a reassurance that he may see Merlin again someday; _Merlin is dead and he is never coming back._

Arthur studied his friends face – the high cheekbones the jet black hair, his abnormally large ears – and committed it to memory. He didn't want to forget, ever. Taking a deep breath Arthur reached out and straightened Merlin's neck chief; _I wish it had never ended this way._

"Merlin I…" Arthur began but found he didn't know what to say. He didn't know what it was that had finally made him push the small boat out onto the lake, but something had told him that if he didn't then, he would never had done it.

As the boat drifted out into the distance Arthur stepped back onto the shore and it was then and only then that he could let his emotions take over. Bone wracking sobs brought Arthur to his knees as hot tears ran down his cheeks. An anguished scream was wrenched from his throat as he curled in on himself and closed his eyes, willing for the darkness to take over, but it never did.

_Merlin is gone. Gone forever._

* * *

**Note from the Author- *Grabs shield and pulls it in front of flying arrows* Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter despite certain happenings... There are only going to be two or maybe three more chapters left. I am going away for a week tomorrow but I will try and get a chapter to you tomorrow night anyway. :)  
~Fran xx**


	11. Chapter 10

**End of Days**  
**Chapter 10**  
**~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer- So I obviously don't own Merlin no matter how much I'd love to and neither no I earn any money from this. This is just for funsies :)**

**Note from the Author- This is an 'Alternate Ending' fic for the Merlin Series Finale. Thank you for all the amazing and encouraging reviews; I am so glad you are all enjoying this and getting so involved with the plot. I was worried you would all hate me for what I did to Merlin in the last chapter but I was quite the opposite for most of you so thank you and I hope this chapter maybe makes you all feel a little better about what happened!. Anywho...on with the story and review at will! :)  
****~Fran xx**

* * *

_As the boat drifted out into the distance Arthur stepped back onto the shore and it was then and only then that he could let his emotions take over. Bone wracking sobs brought Arthur to his knees as hot tears ran down his cheeks. An anguished scream was wrenched from his throat as he curled in on himself and closed his eyes, willing for the darkness to take over, but it never did._

_Merlin is gone. Gone forever._

~O~O~O~

The long walk back to Camelot was silent but uneventful. Arthur felt numb, like he was walking through fog, nothing else mattered but putting one foot in front of the other and trying not to think about Merlin.

The latter was hard though.

How could he not think about Merlin? Arthur had held his closest friend as he had died in his arms. Arthur missed him. Occasionally he would hear Merlin's voice and would whip around, but as he always expected there was no one there. He stopped as little as possible on the journey back, as hi sleep was riddled with dreams of his friend. Some he could handle, but others he couldn't, and would wake sweating with tears in his eyes.

It was those times when he woke up that Arthur walked the longest during the day, the ache in his legs kept his mind off his thoughts and he didn't want to delve back into the world of his nightmares where Merlin died again, and again and again. He just wanted to be back at home, with Guinevere who could comfort him and tell him everything would be fine.

~O~O~O~

It was mid afternoon when Gwen got the news that Arthur had returned, she had been reading through the notes from the last council meeting and had just been thinking about how much she needed Arthur to help and guide her through this kind of work. Gwen had jumped up from her seat and run out of the room to the stairs leading down into the courtyard. When she saw Arthur though, he looked a very different man to what he had done the last time she'd seen him; and Merlin wasn't with him.

Gwen ran down the steps towards her husband and when she reached him she folded him into an embrace. They stayed like that for a while, both with tears in their eyes and both relived to see each other again. Gwen was tactful enough not to ask about Merlin then but knew that when he was ready, Arthur would talk. Gwen could tell though what had happened; the fact that Merlin wasn't there and that Arthur seemed thinner and had red around his eyes told her all she needed to know. Gwen had no idea how long she had held her husband for before she pulled him up stairs so that he could wash, eat and then sleep. It felt good to have him back but Gwen knew that Arthur was far from alright and that it would take a while for him to be fine again.

That night while they were in bed, Arthur explained what had happened after all the men had gone back to the tent to get fixed up. By the end of the story Gwen had tears in her eyes; all Merlin had done for Arthur and had never once asked for thanks. They would have to tell everyone the next day and hold a ceremony, as everyone who cared for him needed to know, and needed their time to grieve.

~O~O~O~

Gaius had watched Arthur arrive from the balcony nearest his chambers. He had watched as Arthur had returned alone and felt as his heart had aced for his loss. Merlin had been like a son to him and there was nothing that could fill the hole that Merlin had left when he had died. Gaius felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes and he hastily wiped them away. He had to stay strong; he still needed to do his job. Though on the outside he kept the façade, on the inside he felt older and more lonely then he had before Merlin had come to stay. "Oh my boy." He whispered brokenly, "Why couldn't you have come home too?"

~O~O~O~

For Sirs Percival, Leon and Gwaine, when they had seen Arthur return alone their smiles faded and they fell silent. They all knew that meant they had lost another of the team that had bonded at that Round Table and Merlin's absence was noticed in every aspect of their day. They had all know the team would eventually split in some way or another, but Merlin had seemed to be invincible. Merlin had been the one constant when everything went wrong but now he wasn't there, and that created a visible gap that was noticeable to everyone.

~O~O~O~

Hunith had arrived two days after Arthur had returned, Gaius and Arthur had gone to her to explain what had happened and to say that they were holding a ceremony for Merlin; to properly say goodbye. Hunith had felt utterly and completely broken at the news of her son's sacrifice, she had sobbed openly onto Arthur's shoulder, and Arthur held her as that was what she had needed and probably what he had needed as well. After that though she seemed to go into shock as she rode the extra horse back to Camelot. None of them spoke. None of them needed to as each knew what the other was going through and none of them knew what to say.

~O~O~O~

"Today we are here to honour the life of a very special person; someone who changed the lives of all who knew him for the better. He didn't get the recognition he needed when he was alive so today we pay tribute him and the good deeds he has done. Merlin was, is, the closest friend I've ever had; though I never said it when he was still with us, I wish I had. He is the bravest man I have ever known, and the sacrifice he made will never be forgotten. Merlin made me the man I am today and I am thankful for the guidance and council he has willingly offered me throughout the time I have known him. Merlin's unwavering loyalty and love has touched every heart of every person he ever talked to."

"Merlin is someone we will never forget and who will stay with us in our hearts forever. To Merlin." Arthur raised his glass and the hall of people mirrored him and echoed back "To Merlin."

"Thank you my friend," Arthur whispered, a small smile twitching at the corner of his lips in memory of his friend. "Thank you for everything."

~O~O~O~

It was almost a year since Arthur had arrived back at the castle with out Merlin and Arthur had held the ceremony in his honour and memory. Gwen lay in her chambers, her belly bulging and her hand gripping Arthurs hand so tight it felt to him like it would drop off. She had found out she was pregnant shortly after Merlin had returned and now was the time for her to have her child.

A long agonizing time later a screaming child was brought into the world and now, Arthur and Gwen sat next to each other on the bed the baby boy wrapped in blankets between them. Both parents had warm smiles on their faces and were staring lovingly at the small bundle in Gwen's arms.

"What are you going to name him?" Gaius asked the happy couple, smiling widely at them both.

Arthur and Gwen shared a look; they both knew what the other was thinking so when Arthur opened his mouth and spoke they both knew it was the right decision.

"Merlin. We are going to name him Merlin."

* * *

**Note from the Author- This was the last chapter before the epilogue so I hope you all enjoyed it, I found it rather hard to write so if you find any problems please let me know :) I will try and get the last chapter up as soon as possible :)  
****~Fran xx**


	12. Epilogue

**End of Days**  
**Chapter 10**  
**~Fran Gipani**

**Disclaimer- So I obviously don't own Merlin no matter how much I'd love to and neither no I earn any money from this. This is just for funsies :)**

**Note from the Author- This is an 'Alternate Ending' fic for the Merlin Series Finale; this is the last chapter for this story. Thank you so much for the support you guys have given me and my writing. Anywho...on with the story and review at will! :)**  
**~Fran xx**

* * *

"_What are you going to name him?" Gaius asked the happy couple, smiling widely at them both._

_Arthur and Gwen shared a look; they both knew what the other was thinking so when Arthur opened his mouth and spoke they both knew it was the right decision._

"_Merlin. We are going to name him Merlin."_

~O~O~O~

It was another year after baby Merlin Pendragon was born that King Arthur finally returned Magic to the Kingdom. After many sleepless nights, arduous council meetings and much needed research into Magic, Arthur revoked the ban on Magic. He changed the laws so that Magic could be freely used in the land and that you would only be punished for the practice of Dark Magic or using Magic against the crown.

A week after the laws were changed Arthur sent a message out to all of Camelot for any Magic use/rs to come and declare yourself as a Magic user and also to prove your loyalty to the King. This message went out to all the small villages and even got to the larger kingdoms surrounding Camelot.

The first that came through the front gates of Camelot wore a grey traveling cloak with silver trimming. No one questioned them when the person entered, they really only do this when they are on alert so no one blamed the guards. The person swept into the castle and made their way up to the throne room where they handed a note to the guards to say why they were there.

"Sire, there is someone here to declare their Magic to you and swear allegiance to the crown."

"Let them in." Came the regal reply.

The Sorcerer strode towards the King, walking with a slight swagger that seemed a little familiar to Arthur. When the Sorcerer finally stood in front of the king, the cloaked figure knelt and pushed back the hood of the grey traveling cloak.

"Merlin?" Arthur whispered incredulously. The dark haired man kneeling in front of Arthur raised his head, a wide smile on his face.

~O~O~O~

Merlin pulled the grey travelling cloak around his shoulders and folded the hood down to hide his face. He entered the castle gates at a brisk walk. He had heard the message as he had been traveling back to Camelot from Avalon. Time didn't pass on Avalon the way it did at Camelot so he didn't know how much time had passed but hoped that it hadn't been too long. He made his way up to the throne room and when he arrived he handed the note to the guards.

The taller of the two read it and then announced his arrival to the King, ""Sire, there is someone here to declare their Magic to you and swear allegiance to the crown."

"Let them in." Merlin heard Arthur's regal voice for the first time in so long; it made him smile under the hood of his cloak as he sauntered into the throne room. Arthur looked older not by much and not in age but in emotional strain. He also looked happy, though tired as well; as if he had been through a lot recently. Merlin knelt in front of the King and pulled back the hood of his cloak.

"Merlin?" Arthur's surprised whisper reached Merlin's ears.

"Arthur." Merlin replied and then paused before he finished, he had no idea what to say to someone when the last time you saw them you died in their arms. "It's good to see you again my friend." Merlin kept eye contact with Arthur as he looked at Merlin as if he were a ghost.

Merlin was surprised to see Arthur stand from his throne, take two steps towards him and pull him from his knees into a hug. "And I am glad to see you again my friend." Arthur's embrace surrounded and filled Merlin, he felt at home again. When the Sydhe had brought him back it felt like there had been something missing. All through the walk back to Camelot he had been trying go to work out what it was. Seeing Arthur again, it was that that made him realize that Kilgarrah had been right, two side of the same coin. Arthur was part of him now and without him something was missing. He was back with Arthur, the hole was filled again.

They didn't know how long it was before they broke apart, each relishing in the others much needed presence. Just at that moment from the corner of his eye Merlin saw Gwen enter the room holding a small sleeping baby with dark hair and olive skin.

"Arthur, Merlin just woke up, I thought maybe he might want to…" Gwen stopped dead in her tracks as (adult) Merlin turned to face her. "Merlin!" Gwen choked out, she couldn't believe it.

Merlin smiled widely, "Hello Gwen, it's so good to see you again and errrm…" Merlin paused, letting what Gwen had said process in his mind, "You named your child after me..." Merlin looked from Arthur to Gwen and let his eyes rest on the child. "You named him Merlin." The warmth that filled Merlin's heart when he realized this seemed to fill his whole body. Tears pricked at the corner of his bright blue eyes as he looked back to Arthur who had a crooked smile on his lips.

"Of course we did Merlin, but don't let it get to your head." Arthur stepped a little to the side letting his shoulder bump into Merlin's, the latter wobbling and almost falling to the ground if it weren't for Arthur's steadying hand.

Things were going to be able to get back to normal. The King and his Servant: two friends as equals and brothers at heart.

* * *

**Note from the Author- I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed, followed and favourited this story, you guys are truly an amazing support and are very lovely. I am so happy with the response I got from you all, and I am so glad that you all enjoyed this. I am a little sad to have stop writing this as it has been a lot of fun but I hope you all enjoyed the ending, I am not really too sure whether it works or I have written it right so as always please let me know what you thought ****  
Thank you again,  
~Fran xx**


End file.
